


La vespa

by ImperialPair



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 18:24:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20934725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair
Summary: E se Dean avesse terrore delle vespe?Dean aveva visto cose che sicuramente avrebbero terrorizzato l'intera umanità. Aveva affrontato demoni, vampiri, licantropi, e altri esseri talmente spaventosi da far scappare anche il più impavido degli uomini.





	La vespa

Dean aveva visto cose che sicuramente avrebbero terrorizzato l'intera umanità. Aveva affrontato demoni, vampiri, licantropi, e altri esseri talmente spaventosi da far scappare anche il più impavido degli uomini.  
Al mondo però c’era un'unica cosa che metteva a dura prova il coraggio del cacciatore che era in lui, e in quel momento la stava affrontando con tuttoil panico completamente piazzata davanti.  
Era una comunissima vespe, lo sapeva, eppure agli occhi del cacciatore sembrava l'essere più minaccioso che avesse mai visto.  
Era così paventato che, pur volendo scappare il più lontano possibile, era pietrificato dall'idea che l'insetto potesse ficcare il pungiglione nel suo indifeso corpo.  
«Aiuto!» urlò.  
La vespa s'avvicinava sempre più, ma per quanto volesse fare qualcosa, Dean finì con il chiudere gli occhi, perché oramai si sentiva spacciato al punto da non essersi accorto che qualcuno fosse giunto in suo soccorso, ma quando sentì quelle frasi enochiane, il cacciatore poté finalmente tirare un sospiro di sollievo: Castiel, il suo Castiel era venuto in suo soccorso!  
«Dean, stai bene?»  
«Grazie, adesso sì.»  
Con i suoi poteri, aveva aperto le finestre del motel facendo scappare via quell’agghiacciante creatura e di questo gliene sarebbe stato per sempre grato.  
L’angelo gli sfiorò il viso dolcemente e dopo essersi avvicinato al suo orecchio sussurro: «Mi hai fatto preoccupare, sai? Non farmi più spaventare in questo modo»  
«Cosa fare senza di te?»  
«Saresti spacciato»


End file.
